


All That Glitters

by MidnightAngel414



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry finds it cute, Fluff, Len is covered in glitter, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel414/pseuds/MidnightAngel414
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is working over night and it's Barry's night off. He's got the house to himself for the first time in forever. So he's surprised when Leonard Snart turns up at his front door, soaking wet, bruised, and covered in glitter. Barry's not sure he wants to know but damn does he look cute. Set after S1ep16. </p>
<p>(in which Len is covered in glitter and Barry finds it cute)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> So I have recently fallen turned into a ColdFlash shipper and honestly it's the best. This is my first attempt at a ficlet involving the two and it all started as a random prompt I found on pinterest (of all places.) I may expand on this in the future but who knows.

Barry wasn't used to nights off. At least not lately. He had become used to nightly patrols, keeping his eyes open for any metas causing havoc or keeping the city safe from their more home grown criminals. So a night off for Barry Allen wasn't something he came by often and when he did, he took full advantage of it. Especially given that he had the house to himself for once. 

Joe had drawn the short straw at work and was now dealing with the overnight shift at the precinct. Barry had a feeling that Joe would get more sleep done instead of actual work. Iris no longer lived in the house, having moved in with Eddie months ago, and his other friends were probably at the labs working on someway to make him faster in order to successfully fight Reverse Flash. This left Barry alone to order in—or cook—whatever he wanted without having to share. It also meant he had the living room television all to himself. There would be no bickering over what to watch and no puppy eyes from Iris to trick him into letting her rule the remote. He could play video games until midnight if he wanted or rewatch old episodes of Star Trek. 

He was beyond pleased with this fact. He hadn't had this much freedom since he'd had his own tiny little apartment before he became the Flash. Of course he didn't mind living with Joe again, he loved the man beyond measure, but sometimes he missed the privacy that living on his own afforded him. Like not having to worry about his adoptive father waking in on his private time or Iris barging into the bathroom because she needed to brush her teeth before going to work...while he was in the shower. That had been more than awkward. He thanked god for the dark shower curtain but he was pretty sure Iris had caught the embarrassingly bright shade of red his face had been for days following that event. Though he missed Iris living there he was grateful that there would be no more moments like that. He was already awkward as it was.

Tonight, thankfully, he was all by himself. No one was going barge in on him doing something he shouldn't be doing. Not that he had anything to hide because he wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't an animal after all. He was simply going to eat a huge dinner that could feed a large family of six and watch nerdy TV shows until he passed out on the couch. 

So to say he was a little surprised when the door bell rang at a little past eleven was an understatement. Joe had just called to say he was settling in to do some paper work. Caitlin and Cisco were home for the night from what he could tell from their own texts to him and Wells was more than likely home. He wasn't expecting anyone to stop by.

He wondered who could be at his door that late at night without at least calling or texting to let him know they were coming over. His mind wandered to the possibility of it being someone injured or hurt looking for a phone to use. It was raining pretty heavily outside after all. He knew a lot of car accidents happened during strong thunderstorms. It wouldn't be the first time a neighbor or stranger plowed into a mail box—or tree—and needed some help. Then again it could be a raving maniac or meta hell bent on beating the Flash to death. Yet, even as Barry thought about it, he knew that would be impossible because none of those metas know who the Flash was behind the mask. Of course there were a few metas who knew of the Flash, but like the others they didn't know who he actually was. 

Barry was letting the weather go to his head. He was always letting the fact that this was probably the first time he was alone in months freak him out just a little bit. He took a deep breath as he padded his way to the door after several more impatient knocks. Whoever was out there clearly knew someone was inside. He cursed himself for deciding to leave a few lights on. Maybe if the house had been dark the stranger would have gone away. 

Unlocking the deadbolt, Barry twisted the handle and pulled the door open. His jaw went slack as he saw none other than Captain freaking Cold standing there on his stoop soaked through the the bone, his face colored in a bright bruise—more hidden away given how he was holding himself—and covered in iridescent rainbow glitter. He wasn't sure if it was the glitter or the fact that Snart knew where he lived that had him shocked. 

“Took you long enough Scarlet. I'm freezing,” Snart shivered, rubbed his hands up and down the arms of his rain soaked trench coat. He didn't wait for a response, just pushed passed a very stunned Barry to enter the house. He dripped water everywhere as Barry slowly closed the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked for lack of anything else to say. The last time he had actually seen Leonard Snart was in the woods where he left him after their agreement. He was grateful that for the time being Snart hadn't gone back on his promise. However, he was a little miffed that he had used his knew found knowledge to track Barry down. It hadn't even been a week since that little episode. 

“Couldn't think of anywhere else to go,” Snart answered, teeth chattering as he shucked off his trench coat leaving it piled on the floor just near the base of the stairs. 

He was left standing in soaking blue jeans, which Barry wasn't complaining about because they were hugging his legs, and a dark blue henley. Like the jeans it was wet and hugging a rather built upper body. He was by no means a large man, of that Barry had noticed on previous encounters, but he was significantly wider in build than Barry himself. 

Barry spotted a few more bruises dotting his neck but didn't ask about them. He was more curious about the glitter that stuck to the man's buzz cut head and shoulders and pretty much any other part of the clothing on his upper body. It was almost like he was wearing a thin sheet of glitter. Barry wasn't sure he wanted to know but he wasn't denying the fact that Leonard Snart looked cute soaking wet, beat up, and covered in glitter. Of course that wasn't to say Barry didn't want to laugh at the man but right now he was a little more concerned with the fact that he had no where else to go. Barry knew that Snart had little safe houses all over Central City, so the fact that he hadn't gone to one of those worried him. It meant that whoever left the bruises—not necessarily the glitter—knew where his safe houses were. 

“What do you mean you couldn't think of anywhere else to go?” 

“Seriously?” Snart snorted. “I'm covered in rainbow fucking glitter and that's the question you want to ask right now?” 

Barry scratched the back of his head, mussing his already pillow mused hair. “Well, that was my first question but I thought it'd be better not to lead with that because...” he finally let out a small chuckle. “You look ridiculous.” 

“Says the kid who runs around in a skin tight red leather suit,” Snart growled in a mocking manner that mimicked the tease of Barry's voice. He would never complain about Barry running around Central City in that tight suit. He was nice to look at and he wasn't exactly trying to hide that he enjoyed Barry dressed as the Flash.

“Don't let Cisco know you called it leather,” Barry giggled out before allowing himself to laugh for a moment at how insane his night was turning out to be. Under normal circumstances when it involved Snart, he would have been on red alert. Tonight, not so much. He couldn't see the cold gun, which meant this wasn't a 'business' call. This was a personal visit. That in and of itself was an insane idea. They barely tolerated each other during their meetings, and while they enjoyed a good witty banter, Barry wouldn't say that was enough to warrant this unexpected visit from his enemy. 

“Whatever he calls it, it's leather,” Snart added when Barry was finally done laughing. He wasn't going to deny that the sound of Barry laughing warmed him up, starting in the pit of his stomach and moving south before spreading to the rest of his body. He'd be a liar if he said that Barry didn't appeal to him, especially now that he knew he was the face behind the Flash mask. He was a pretty boy, there was no other way to describe him. “Anyone else home?” he grunted out, kicking off his wet shoes where he stood. He hadn't made it farther than the base of the stairs where his wet coat was piled. 

“No,” Barry responded, giving no explanation as to where anyone was or when they would be back. He found it better that way. He didn't want to give Snart a reason to be there longer than he needed to be. Judging from how he kept removing articles of soaked clothing, Barry was sure he was going to try to stick around for a little while longer. Not that he was complaining, surprisingly. “Why are you here?” 

“I told you, no where else to go.” 

“Yeah, cut the bullshit. I know you have safe houses in the city. Don't know where but obviously you have some or else the police would have found you by now, especially after your disappearing act from the back of a prison transport van.” 

“Hey, that wasn't my idea,” Snart defended in a blatant lie. Of course it was his idea...well his and Lisa's. He shivered once more than twice. He was used to the cold, enjoyed it in fact, but being soaked through to the skin on a spring evening by rain was not his idea of an enjoyable cold. 

Barry sighed, noticing how he seemed to be reacting to being rain soaked. “I'm going to regret this but I'll find you something to wear so I can throw your clothing in the dryer,” he said walking around Snart and heading up the stairs at a normal pace. Sometimes he liked normal. “But,” he turned around halfway up, “You owe me a reason why you're here, Snart.” 

Snart blinked but nodded to which Barry sped off. This time he was faster, coming back downstairs to hand the villain a pair of grey sweatpants he figured would fit him. He also had a baggy old tee shirt he'd found hanging in the back of his closet, a pale blue threadbare cotton thing that had seen better days. “Laundry room's down the hall and just off the kitchen. Throw the wet clothes in the dryer. Don't steal anything,” Barry warned teasingly. 

“Doubt you have anything of interest to steal, kid.” Snart muttered, no malice or taunting behind the statement. He meant it more in the way that said he wouldn't steal anything from Barry. Snart knew that this was testing the boundaries of the truce they had and he wasn't willing to screw anything up, at least not yet if possible. 

“My name is Barry, Snart” the younger man barked. 

“Then don't call me Snart,” he shouted from somewhere near the kitchen. “It's Len.” 

Barry nodded to himself, a small smile on his face as he flopped himself back onto the couch and pulled the blanket he'd been using early up over his shoulders. He snuggled into the warmth and reached for the remote to press play when he heard Len call from the laundry room, “Sure you don't want to wash this stuff first? Drying it will make it worse.” 

“Worse how?” Barry called from his comfy spot on the couch. He'd be damned if he was moving for anything short of a fire. 

Len came padding out, feet bare but thankfully dry and looking a lot less cold. He was smirking, “Glitter,” was all he offered in explanation. His head and face were still covered in a thin sheen of glitter but he no longer looked like a rainbow disco ball. 

Barry sighed, sliding off the couch and going about setting the wash cycle. It took a few minutes, in which he also tossed a wet rag at Len to towel off the rest of the glitter. But he was sitting back on the couch in his blanket not long after having gotten up. He was no longer surprised when Len sat himself on the opposite side of the couch as far from Barry as he could get without sitting in the chair. Barry turned to Len and waited. 

“What?” the man asked, acting as confused as he could when clearly he knew what Barry was waiting for. It was Barry's turn to smirk but he put a little bit of exasperation in his expression. “Oh yeah, the glitter. Lisa decided to rig my apa—safe house with a bucket of glitter above the door. I walked in and lets say a gallon bucket worth of iridescent glitter isn't as fun as people think.” Barry laughed because it was just an insane mental image. Lisa rigging a bucket of glitter to spill on her brother when he arrived home. Then again, Lisa seemed a little immature according to Cisco. Maybe she had been bored and glitter bombing her older brother was a way to eliminate that boredom without turning people into gold statues. Hey, if it worked than Barry was grateful for it. 

Barry didn't question how Len almost slipped up and said apartment instead of safe house. He wasn't going to call him on it. He also didn't question about why he hadn't gone to another safe house. That was a dead horse and he was going to get tired to beating it in search of an answer. Instead he asked, “Is that how you got the bruises?” 

Len snorted, “The one on my face yeah. The others...not so much.” He didn't explain any more than that. 

“Okay then.” 

They sat in silence for a little while, Barry deciding to turn on the episode of Star Trek Enterprise he had been watching. He didn't ask Len if he wanted to watch it or not. It was his house after all and he had control over the TV. If the other man didn't like it than he could leave without his clothes and go back to wherever home was. When he didn't say anything Barry settled in, snuggling a little deeper under his blanket and relaxing even though one of his enemies sat not more than five feet from him. 

Twenty minutes went by before Barry noticed that Len was still shivering albeit infrequently. He got an idea when he heard the washer signal it was done and zipped from the couch. He heard the curses from Len at his sudden disappearance and he was very confused when Barry zipped back in dropping a throw blanket over Len's shoulders. He also set a beer on the table in front of him. Within seconds he was settled in back where he had been moments before. 

“You looked cold,” Barry muttered with a shrug, fighting the flush to his cheeks when he noticed Len staring at him in some sort of wonderment. 

“Thanks,” Len mumbled almost too soft for even Barry to hear. He grabbed up the beer and took a long pull. 

With that they settled in to the living room, both snuggled into blankets as they watched an old television show. Barry was very surprised he was as comfortable as he was with Len sitting near by. There was no danger of fighting, no risk of getting iced by the cold gun, and nothing was being broken into or stolen. He wasn't sure what this was but whatever it was he could enjoy it. So he sat back and did just that. 

He enjoyed the moment. 

He didn't like being home alone anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, first try at a ColdFlash ficlet sort of thing. It's more pre-relationship obviously and more just random. Feedback welcome.


End file.
